Access to a business suite system is typically provided through a customer graphical user interface which interfaces with back-end business objects and data through a business object layer. With the rise in use of mobile computing and other computing platforms, such as smart phones and tablet computers, among others, the use of open data protocol (OData) is becoming more prevalent. Allowing devices to access the business suite system using OData has generated further development of backend solutions for providing flexible and adaptable entries into the business suite system while minimizing the development costs.